


Untitled

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Sepia-toned photo-manip. WARNING: NSFW!





	Untitled




End file.
